Feesttt van de farao
by Sand dancer
Summary: De farao geeft een groot feest, iedereen komt ook ongenodigde gasten....
1. Chapter 1

/bakura/jouy/tristan/

Het was nacht in de Egyptische hoofdstad. De piramiden waren in deze tijde nog jong. Het paleis stond aan de rand van de stad in volle glorie. Sommige ramen waren altijd verlicht met torzen. De poorten werden bewaakt door wachters. In de stad zelf was de wereld niet zo licht als in het paleis. Er waren nauwelijks lichten in de straten, de nacht hulde de straten in het duister. Ieder normaal iemand zou om deze tijd in bed liggen. Het was gevaarlijk rond deze tijden, je wist nooit wie je tegen kon komen op de straten. Rovers, gekken, straatkinderen die geen huis hadden, bedelaars, dieven. Je wist nooit of een nachtwandeling op een beroving zou uitdraaien. Elk verstandig mens lag op deze tijd in bed.

Een schaduw kroop over de daken. Stil, onhoorbaar, dook weg achter een schuin dak toen hij een lichtje passeerde. Hij rook, dit was het huis, het had lavendel planten in het binnenhof. Hij had deze plaats al langer op het oog, een goede dief kent zijn vijanden. Dit was zo makkelijk, zeg dat je een bloemen specialist bent en de dames smeekten je naar hun bloemen te kijken, terwijl jij het huis in je opnam vertelden zij over de speciale bloemen in de tuin. Hij wist inmiddels heel veel van planten, dus antwoorden was niet zo' n probleem. Dit huis behoorde aan ene Teanna, veel waardevolle spullen en weinig bewaking. Hij liep wat rond en versteende toen hij geluiden uit de keuken hoorde. En kleine olielamp verlichte het vertrek. En slanke figuur stond alvast eten te bereiden. Hij droeg een gescheurd gewaad en had al een heel ontbijt bereid voor de volgende morgen.

Hij dekte het voedsel af tegen de vliegen en na de lap mee. De slaaf liep naar de deuropening. Bakura hielt zich stil, maakte geen geluid. Het schijnsel van de lamp viel op zijn gezicht, hij hoorde de slaaf naar adem snakken. Gesnapt dacht hij, dit is mijn einde. Hij wachtte op de schreeuw die zonder twijfel zo zou komen.

" Meneer kan ik u ergens mee helpen?" vroeg de slaaf heel beleefd. Lang wit haar viel in lokjes langs zijn gezicht.

" Nee," hij dacht snel na," eigenlijk zocht ik Teanna, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel." Hij herinnerde zich de flirtende meesteres van het huis. Bij zijn eerste bezoek had ze haar armen om hem heen geworpen en gezegd dat hij zo'n schatje was. En dat zij best een keertje met hem zou willen gaan. Bakura probeerde er zo onschuldig mogelijk onder te blijven.

" Ja dat begrijp ik," antwoordde de slaaf, "haar kamer is om de hoek, maak het niet te luid, want ik moet ook kunnen slapen." 'Dus Teanna is een slet.' Concludeerde Bakura. De slaaf verdween in zijn slaapvertrekken.

Oke, wat nu te doen dacht Bakura, hij kon niets stelen nu hij gezien was, misschien moest hij maar naar Teanna's slaapvertrekken gaan? En zich door haar laten gebruiken? No way! Hij kreeg een idee. Weggaan zonder een teken achter te laten is ook zo, net of hij zich bedacht had. Hij vloog naar de binnenplaats over het dak naar de andere dichtstbijzijnde tuin, zocht een prachtige (onkruid) bloem op. Niets waard maar veelzeggend. Hij sprong de vertrekken van Teanna weer binnen. Zocht haar slaapvertrekken en legde de bloem op haar salontafel. Kon hij het? Nee hij kon de drang niet weerstaan. Snel keek hij in haar juwelenkastje, heel dure oorbellen, tientallen verlovingsringen, gouden armbanden. Het zou te veel opvallen, dacht hij, om gewoon iets mee te nemen. Hij keek op de vloer. Onder het kastje, een paar oorbellen en een halsketting lagen vergeten op de vloer. Met een snaai haalde hij ze van de grond en liet ze in zijn zak vallen. Zo snel verdween hij weer in het duister van de nacht. Sprong hij over de daken en was op weg naar zijn slaapplaats toen hij stemmen hoorde. Hij luisterde en hielt halt.

Er was gepraat te horen. Bakura luisterde intens om het te kunnen verstaan.

Het geluid van de voetstappen werd zwaarder, kwamen dichterbij.

"En jij mag wachter zijn bij de hoofdingang tijdens het feest?", hij de ene wachter zeggen.

Dit waren wachters die op weg waren, anderen aftelossen bij de hoofdpoort.

'Feest? Interessant.' Dacht Bakura. Hij drukte zich wat dichter tegen de witte wand aan, de achterkant van zijn rode cape werd wit door de kalk. Maar dat kon hem niets schelen 'een feest' dacht hij,' dat was nieuws.'

De wachters hadden gepasseerd en het lampje was bijna niet meer te zien. Snel volgde de schaduw ze. Hij rende over de daken. Juwelen klingelden in zijn jaszakken.

" Jah—morgen zonsondergang----farao's verjaardag----al 16----ja.. wat jong" kon hij verstaan terwijl hij over daken sprong om de wachters bij te houden.

Opeens was daar het einde van de rij met huizen. Hij kon niet meer op tijd stoppen en viel met eenzware POLF!op een berg afval die in het steegje opgestapeld lag.

De wachters werden opgeschrikt door een harde plof.

" Wat was dat?", vroeg Jouy, de wachter, aan Tristan de andere wachter.

" Dat zullen we zo zien." Fluisterde Tristan terug terwijl ze het steegje in renden, hun zware legerkleding drukte op hun schouders. Ze kwamen het steegje in wapens in de aanslag, want wie weet wat zulk geluid kon maken.

Hun lamp scheen in alle hoeken van het steegje. Vuilnistonnen, een berg afval, een modderplas.

"Jij kijkt in de eerste vuilnisbak." Zei Jouy die met walging naar de eerste keek.

" Dat is goed maar dan kijk jij in de volgende."

Tristan liep met gestrekte arm op de vuilnisbak af. Wapen gereed en Jouy lichtte de boel een beetje bij met zijn lantaarn. Met een ruk deed hij de eerste vuilnisbak open en onthulde de inhoud aan de wereld.

En groene damp steeg op uit de vuilnisbak, de geur van rotte eieren. Er lagen appels in die wit zagen van de schimmel, en nog een paar dingen die niet geidentificeert konden worden omdat ze te verrot waren.

Tristan viel bijna flauw van de stank en moest kokhalzen toen hij het deksel weer op de vuilniston liet vallen.

" Jij doet de volgende, zoals afgesproken."

" Ik heb geluk, volgens mijn onderzoek onstaat die damp in 1 op de 4 vuilnistonnen. Hier staan er 4 en jij hebt er al 1 gehad, dus zal ik het niet zo slecht treffen." Zei Jouy, die een van zijn briljante momenten had.

Hij stapt zelfverzekerd op de bak af strekte zijn hand uit en hielt zijn wapen gereed. Hij opende de bak.

Een moment was het stil. De stilte voor de storm.

Toen gilde het wezen en Jouy tegelijk. Het zwarte wezen vloog er vandoor het steegje uit op 4 zwarte pootjes. Jouy gilde het uit en rende in paniek rondjes om Tristan die er maar een beetje radeloos bij stond.

5 minuten later

Jouy rent nog steeds in paniek rondjes om Tristan.

Tristan is geïrriteerd door Jouy's gegil.

Tristan slaat Jouy met stok.

" Auwww…"

" Sorry maar vrienden doen alles om elkaar te kunnen helpen toch?" zei Tristan, toen Jouy hem een vernietigende blik gaf. "Hou op je klinkt net als dat vriendschapsmens Teanna."

" Is dat een mens dan? Ik dacht dat ze uit het gekkenhuis van de duivelse onderwereld was ontsnapt."

Ze barsten allebei in lachen uit en liepen het steegje uit. Dat duivelse beest zou dat geluid ook wel veroorzaakt hebben.

Het steegje bleef verlaten achter.

En deksel van een vuilnis ton trilde. Ging langzaam open. Iemand zuchtte diep. De dief stapte uit de vuilniston. En ademde opgelucht de schone buitenlucht in. De nacht maakte alles goed, dacht hij. Hij sprong op het dak en liep de weg naar zijn slaapplaats, die eigenlijk niet meer was dan een plaatsje op een heel hoog dak met een hoop oude kleren. Daar viel hij in slaap, wachtend op een nieuwe morgen.

Review aub..


	2. Chapter 2

/ryou/teanna/yami/yugi/

De morgen begon ook al druk in de rijkere buurten. Op de binnen plaatsen scheen het prille zonlicht op de bloemen. Vogels in de kooitjes zongen hun hoogste lied elke morgen. Dit waren de mensen naast de farao, die rijk genoeg waren om in luxe te kunnen leven. De straten van de wijk waren met gekleurde stenen afgewerkt.

De huizen waren groot en de eigenaren hadden meestal slaven om klusjes voor hen op te knappen.

In de wijk was het altijd rustig, wachters patroleerde dag en nacht. Zo dat de rijkelui mensen lang en rustig konden slapen.

De stilte van de morgen werd echter verstoord door een schreeuw. En woedende schreeuw.

"RYOU, WAAR BLIJFT MIJN THEE!" klonk het vanuit een van de deftigste villa's.

En jongen gekleed in vodden haastte zich naar zijn meesteres. De thee pot rinkelde in zijn handen, terwijl hij bijna struikelde over de mat. Weer in evenwicht schonk hij de thee in een glazen kom. Hij knielde bij haar voeten zoals elke morgen.

Teanna dronk een piep klein slokje. En gooide toen de hele inhoud over haar bediende heen.

"HET IS GEWOON LAUW, BRENG ME EN ANDER."

Ryou probeerde niet te schreeuwen toen het water zijn hoofd raakte. De tranen sprongen in zijn ogen toen het kokende water over zijn rug liep.

"WAAR ZIT JE NOG OP TE WACHTEN, HAAL ME EN NIEUW!"

Hij snelde zich weg, en nam de kan mee. Struikelde bijna weer over dezelfde mat maar wist zich op te vangen. Hij zou naar de Nijl moeten voor schoon water. Het water reservoir van het huis was leeg. Snel pakte hij een grote kan en nam die op zijn rug.

Als het mee zat was hij binnen een half uurtje terug.

Met het zware gewicht van de kan op zijn rug liep hij een kwartier naar de Nijl. Hijgend plofte hij daar neer. Het vroege ochtendlicht scheen over het water. De roze pieken van de wolken weerspiegelde in het water. Hij keek in het kalme water.

'Waardeloos.' Dacht hij zijn spiegelbeeld bekijkend.

Zijn huid was nog rood van het kokende water. Zijn ogen opgezet van de tranen. Zijn haar zat vol grijze en bruine pieken.

De wind blies en het spiegelbeeld vervaagde. Rimpels kwamen zijn kant op. De eerste bezoekers van de plas kwamen aangestroomd. S'morgens was het de drukste tijd bij de rivier. In een mum van tijd was de hele kade bezet met badende mensen, water halende slaven. En de vissersboten die de aanlegsteigers verlieten.

Opeens geschreeuw en rennende voeten achter hem. Hij keek om. Iemand schreeuwde een waarschuwing maar die kwam te laat.

PLONS

Ryou viel met de kan en de persoon die daarnet nog rende in de Nijl.

Ryou proestte het uit.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry, sorry." Ratelde andere persoon.

"Geeft niets." Antwoordde Ryou. " O nee, O mijn God Nee."

"Wat is er mis?" vroeg Yugi. Hij keek waar Ryou keek, scherven dreven in het water.

" Mijn kan…sniiik ze gaat me vermoorden." Zei Ryou terwijl hij de scherven bij elkaar raapte.

"Huh wie? Die kan was toch niet zo kostbaar."

" Dat was de lievelingskan van mijn meesteres. " O nee, ik moest thee voor haar maken, en dat ben ik vergeten en O ik ben zoo dood." Ryou raakte in paniek en rende naar de kant.

" Ik kan hem wel vergoeden als hij zo belangrijk voor je was." Zei een zware stem van de kant. " Het is tenslotte mijn schuld dat mijn jonge slaaf erin viel."

"Dat kan ik echt niet van u vragen, ze zal me toch wel straf geven. "fluisterde Ryou.

"Ik sta erop, waar woont je meesteres, slaaf?"

" Mijn meesteres is Teanna, ze woont in de rijkste straat van Cairo." Antwoordde Ryou terwijl hij en Yugi op de kant klommen. Deze man had hij nooit eerder gezien, maar hij leek vast besloten om de kan te vergoeden. Dan kwam hij in ieder geval niet met lege handen terug.

" Laten we daar dan eerst heen gaan." zei de man vast besloten. " Volg slaafje," zei hij tegen Yugi. En Yugi huppelde achter hem aan. Ryou vond het een vreemd gezicht, maar er waren wel vreemdere dingen die hij gezien had. Dat kwam ervan als je een vreemd mens als meesteres had.

"RYOU!" Zijn gedachten werden opgeschrikt door een bekende gil. Hij snelde zich naar binnen en viel over de mat voor haar voeten.

"Het spijt me meesteres het spijt me, geef mij alstublieft geen straf, het spijt me, het spijt me, kan gebroken, mijn schuld, ."ratelde Ryou in paniek. Tranen liepen over zijn wangen.

"KOP DICHT" zei Teanna streng. Ryou dook ineen.

"Sorry dat we zomaar binnen vallen, maar we komen een kan vergoeden die kapot is gegaan door onze schuld," zei de meester van Yugi.

Teanna was overdonderd. 'Wat een lekker ding.' dacht ze, terwijl ze naar Yami staarde.

" We hadden er toevallig een bij." zei Yugi terwijl hij in een rugzak zocht. Hij haalde een zilveren waterkan te voorschijn met ingelegde glinstersteentjes.

"Deze is voor u mevrouw, doe Ryou alstublieft geen pijn , hij heeft niets misdaan."

"Nee het is oké. Zie ik jou nog eens terug?" vroeg ze aan Yami.

"Binnenkort is er een feest ter ere van de farao's 16e verjaardag, kom je dan ook?"

"Ik heb de uitnodiging ontvangen, zo rijk als ik ben, maar heb er nog niet op gereageerd, ik heb niemand om mee te gaan."

" Bijdeze bent u uitgenodigd. Niet vergeten, het is vanavond en je slaven zijn ook uitgenodigd, het is een gemaskerd bal soort feest dus doe iets leuks aan."

"Oké" antwoordde Teanna dromerig.

"We gaan maar weer, vaarwel Teanna."

" Tot ziens."

Ryou liep langzaam naar de deur, hopend dat.

" Ryou, waar ga jij zo snel heen? Je weet dat je gestraft moet worden. "zei Teanna boosaardige blik in haar ogen.

"Maar, Yugi zei…."stamelde Ryou.

"WAAR IS MIJN THEE, HOE KON JE ZO STOM ZIJN OM DE KAN IN HET WATER TE LATEN VALLEN, HAAL MIJN THEE, WAAR WACHT JE NOG OP!" Teanna haalde een zweepje te voorschijn om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten.

Ryou rende in paniek naar de keuken. Zette met het water van Yugi en Yami thee op. En schonk het in, rende de kamer weer in met een kopje thee. Knielde naast haar voeten.

Teanna proefde de thee. 'Perfect' fluisterde ze. En Ryou liet een opgeluchte zucht los.

"Maar bij nader inzien heb ik niet zo'n zin in thee.

Ze liet het kop het uit haar handen vallen. Ryou kon het nog net op tijd vangen voor het de grond raakte.

"RYOU WAT ZIT JE DAAR NOG, HET IS AL BIJNA MIDDAG, WAAR BLIJFT MIJN LUNCH!"

Ryou spoedde zich weer de keuken in.

'Eens' dacht hij 'sla ik mijn vleugels uit. Ga ik hier weg. Zo vrij als een vog-'

"RYOU, WAAR BLIJF MIJN LUNCH!"

Ryou liet bijna het broodmes uit zijn handen vallen.

zucht, 'zo vrij als een vogel.'

/Malik/Seto/

De morgenglorend licht bracht nieuw leven. Voor de een betere kans voor anderen meer zorgen.

De dag van de farao's 16e verjaardag.

De schrijver zuchtte toen er geklopt werd, niet nog meer respons uitnodigingen. Jawel hoor, een hele zak vol perkament rollen werd zijn kamer binnen gegooid. En voor vanavond moest er een gastenlijst zijn opgesteld en al die brieven gelezen, s' middags zou de laatste zak komen. Malik doopte zijn veer in de inkt. Hij had nog andere bezigheden zoals…

" Malik, de hoofdpriester vraagt naar je." De boodschapper klopte op de deur.

Gezellig, op de koffie op dit ongoddelijke uur, de zon was nog maar net op. O hij beneed de rijkelui die de hele dag op hun gat konden liggen zonder zich druk te hoeven maken om allerlei taken.

Hij stond voor de Hoofpriesters slaapverstek.

" Hoofdpriester, u had mij geroepen?" riep hij door de deur.

" Binnen schrijver." Zei Seto zakelijk. " Ik wil een spreuk laten noteren, hij is voor de farao voor zijn verjaardag."

" O" Malik had zoiets wel verwacht van Seto. De Hoofdpriester verzon regelmatig spreuken.

" eraeautru wetet amuzeptun erasuzu nepmenre ut iomde. Dit is een spreuk van geheimzinnigheid, er is een ritueel nodig van 1 priester en de persoon die behekst wil worden. De spreuk zorgt ervoor dat diegene zijn ware liefde binnen erg korte tijd vinden. Altijd dezelfde dag nog, soms al in de eerste uren nadat de spreuk is uitgesproken. De liefde moet na 2 dagen bezegeld worden met een kus om eeuwig te blijven duren." Marik citeerde de spreuk snel.

" Wow krachtige betovering, hoe weet je of hij werkt?"

" Ik heb jou al betoverd, dus als je iemand ontmoet op het feest vanavond…"

Shit, hij heeft mij al betoverd waar ik bij stond,…

.. cool. Kan nog leuk worden vanavond, dacht Malik blij.

Hij gaf het papier aan Seto en ging er weer vandoor, hij had werk te doen. Malik voelde zich een beetje raar, alsof hij zweefde, zijn knieën waren wat zwakjes, maar dat moest van de spreuk komen.

Hij had de brieven in mum van tijd gesorteerd en een lijst op geschreven. Hij nam pauze en de middagpost kwam weer aan.


	3. Chapter 3

/Mariku/

Maar Malik was niet de enige die druk bezig was in het paleis.

Mariku, de hoofdbankier had het ook druk. Het fortuin van de farao moest berekend worden omwille van de bruidsschat en de giften voor zijn verjaardag. Alles moest geregistreerd worden.

"Zevenduizend driehonderd achtentwintig" kling!

Hij schoof een blokje op zijn telraam de andere kant op.

"Zevenduizend driehonderd negenentwintig" kling!

Nog een blokje werd verschoven.

Iemand klopte op de deur.

"Binnen." Riep Mariku.

En meisje rond zijn leeftijd kwam binnen lopen, minjurkje aan en make-up op.

"Zevenduizend driehonderd dertig." Kling!

Blokje werd verschoven.

"Mariku mag ik je was vragen?" vroeg het meisje verleiderlijk.

"Wat?" mompelde Mariku, niet opkijkend van zijn werk.

"Zevenduizend driehonderd eenendertig." Kling!

Blokje werd verschoven.

" Kom jij ook naar de farao's verjaardag?"

"Zevenduizend driehonderd tweeendertig." Kling!

Nog een blokje werd verschoven.

Mens zie je niet dat ik aan het werk ben. Dacht Mariku geïrriteerd.

" Laat me er over denken." Antwoordde hij. " Ik denk niet dat ik weg kan blijven op Yami's 16e verjaardag, de farao blijft tenslotte familie."

"Zevenduizend driehonderd drieendertig." Kling! Het meisje kwam dichterbij hem staan en wreef over zijn schouders. Mariku rook haar parfum, dat ze waarschijnlijk speciaal voor deze gelegenheid op had gedaan.

Nog een blokje werd verschoven op het telraam.

" Oh.." het meisje scheen even na te denken. " wil jij met mij naar het feest?" Ze wreef met haar handen over Mariku's nek.

"Zevenduizend driehonderd vier en---------MENS BLIJF MET JE VUILE HANDEN VAN ME AF! IK WIL NIET NAAR DAT FEEST, EN ZEKER NIET MET JOU! LAAT ME MET RUST, ZIE JE NIET DAT IK PROBEER TE WERKEN! Geïrriteerd sloeg hij haar handen van zijn lijf.

" Oh," zie het meisje, tranen over haar wangen, "NOU BEKIJK HET MAAR! IK KRIJG WEL EEN ANDER VOOR HET FEEST, WACHT MAAR AF, VANAVOND ZOEN IK DE FARAO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mariku stond op van zijn stoel duwde het meisje naar buiten en deed de deur op slot.

De bitch schreeuwde tegen de deur, gezicht rood van woede, stoom blies uit haar oren. 'Hoe kon hij! Hou durfde hij haar te weigeren!'

Mariku besteedde er niet zo veel aandacht aan en ging terug aan zijn werkbank zitten. Niets scheen hem af te kunnen lijden van zijn taak.

" Zevenduizend driehonderd vierendertig." Kling!

Weer werd er een blok je verschoven.

' Waarom gedroeg hij zich zo tegen dat meisje.'

" Zevenduizend driehonderd vijfendertig." Kling!

Een blokje werd weer verschoven.

' Waarom voelde hij zich zo afstandelijk sinds vanochtend.'

" Zevenduizend driehonderd vijfendertig." Kling!

En blokje op het telraam werd verschoven.

Mariku keek naar het raam vol verlangen naar buiten te mogen, maar hij had eerst dit af te handelen. Tegen de avond moest al dit werk gedaan zijn. ' Hij had nog steeds niemand voor het feest. Alleen is ook zomaar alleen, hij had niet veel vrienden. Er waren genoeg meisjes die voor hem op hun knieën zouden gaan om met hem naar het feest te mogen. Hij zag niets in hen. Eigenlijk had hij nooit iets in meisjes gezien.'

"Zevenduizend driehonderd zesendertig." Kling!

Blokje werd weer verschoven.

' Waarom was dat schrijvertje zo damn cute.'

"Zevenduizend driehonderd zevenendertig." Kling!

' Waarom denk je eigenlijk zo over hem, met zijn lange blonde haren zijn donkere huid en zijn betoverende lavendel kleurige ogen. Zo mooi zo…' zucht/

Er werd weer op de deur geklopt.

"Binnen." Zuchtte Mariku nog steeds dromend over zijn schrijvertje.

" Meneer u gewaad is klaar voor vanavond."

" Is goed, leg het maar op die stoel."

" Mariku ben je er wel helemaal bij, hoor je niet druk aan het tellen te zijn? Ik wil me er niet mee bemoeien maar." De wasvrouw liep snel de kamer uit toen ze de paniek op Mariku's gezicht zag.

Mariku zuchtte en keek op zijn telraam, en toen naar de muntje die hij naast het volgende stapeltje had gestrooid.

'o shit' dacht hij. Toen hij zag dat zijn telraam een hartjes patroon had. Hij zou weer helemaal overnieuw moeten beginnen.

"Een" kling! Blokje verschuiven.

"Twee" kling! Blokje verschuiven.

Er werd weer op de deur geklopt.

'Ik moet echt een deurklopper kopen ' dacht Mariku.

"Binnen"

"Mariku ik heb van jou geen bevestiging terug gekregen, maar ik neem aan dat je toch komt." Vroeg het schrijvertje.

Mariku keek Malik aan. 'Wat een schoonheid.'

Malik stond te trillen op zijn benen. 'Waarom was hij opeens zo nerveus. En zo warm.' Dacht hij toen hij zijn voorhoofd voelde gloeien. ' Was het die spreuk?' Hij struikelde over zijn eigen voeten, Mariku ving hem voor hij de vloer raakte, hielt hem vast en fluisterde in zijn oor. " Zie ik je op het feest vanavond?"

Malik bloosde en knikte. " Ja, en je mag me nu wel weer loslaten hoor." fluisterde hij in Mariku's oor.

" Zie je vanavond."

" Tot vanavond, dan."

* * *

Iedereen was in volle voorbereiding voor het feest. Jurken werden gewassen gepast, cadeaus werden nog op het laatste moment ingepakt. De hele hoofdstad bruiste van activiteit, er werden goede zaken gedaan. In het paleis werden de laatste voorbereidingen getroffen voor het bal.

Op de markt plaats was het drukker dan normaal. Drukker dan het ooit geweest was. Er waren kostuummakers vanuit het hele land en daarbuiten gekomen om zo snel mogelijk kostuums in elkaar te zetten voor het bal.

En daar tussen de bedelaars, koopmannen, dieven en kopers probeerde een jongen zich door de massa heen te wringen. Terwijl hij een hele boel tassen op zijn arm probeerde te balanceren.

"Meesteres wacht op mij."

" SCHIET TOCH EENS OP WE HEBBEN NIET DE HELE DAG DE TIJD!" snauwde Teanna.

"Ja meesteres." Fluisterde Ryou.

"ZEI JE IETS SLAAF?"

Slaaf, was dat alles wat hij was? Niets meer dan een slaaf een winkelwagentje? Waarom was iedereen zo onaardig tegen hem, hij had niemand wat misdaan. Niets kapot gemaakt, niemand pijn gedaan. Hij voelde zich onderdrukt, hoe konden ze. Maar ja hij was niet meer dan een slaaf, een dienaar, een ding om te gebruiken en als het stuk was weg te plurren, zonder er maar 1 minuut over na te denken. Het deed pijn om waardeloos te zijn en om je waardigheid te geven. Woede van onmacht maakte zich in hem los.

"IK VROEG OF IK OOK NOG IETS AANKRIJG VANAVOND" schreeuwde Ryou. Hij had er meteen spijt van, het was zijn plaats niet om te schreeuwen. De woorden klonken zo raar uit zijn mond.

Iedereen bleef staan en werd stil. Verbaasde blikken, vragend waarom zo'n brave slaaf zou schreeuwen.

"Oké ik koop je wel een kostuum voor vanavond, zo kun je zeker niet mee." Zei Teanna op een fluister toon, in verlegenheid gebracht door alle aandacht. Waarschijnlijk vervloekte ze hem nu mentaal en zou hij zijn echte les leren als ze thuis kwamen. O wat had hij daar een zin in. Sarcastisch hoe bedoel je.

"WAT STAAN JULLIE DAAR NOG, GA VERDER MET WAT JE OOK AAN HET DOEN WAS!" schreeuwde Teanna. De menigte haalde de schouders op en ging weer verder met wat ze dan ook aan het doen waren.

"Laten we gaan Ryou!" commandeerde Teanna. De slaaf liet zijn hoofd hangen en volgde zijn meesteres. Zijn armen nog steeds vol met tassen. Het leven was zwaar en er viel niet veel aan te veranderen. Toch voelde het goed een keer terug te praten, een keer te commanderen in plaats van gecommandeerd te worden en alles te moeten pikken wat een ander zegt. Hij zuchtte, wat thuis op hem wachtte was waarschijnlijk niet zo best.

En voor straf zou hij waarschijnlijk in een clowns kostuum moeten lopen de hele avond.

Eenmaal thuis was de sfeer gelukkig wat lichter. Het scheen zijn meesteres te kalmeren dat ze in een veilige omgeving waren. Ze was minder prikkelbaar dan anders en leek zelfs heel aardig, toen ze hem hielp een kostuum te vinden. Ze wilde niet voor schut staan met en maf geklede slaaf. Zij en de andere rijken uit de buurt hadden een wedstrijd verzonnen. Wie zijn slaaf het mooist en liefst kan laten zijn op het feest verdient wint een prijs. Het hoogste aanzien van de hele straat met de mooiste fontein voor in de tuin. Ze wilde natuurlijk winnen voor de fontein, misschien zou die sexy bloemenexpert nog eens lang komen. Dan had ze nog iets om mee te showen. Ze glimlachte toen ze terug dacht aan de roos op haar salon tafel die avond.

"Meesteres, was mag ik dragen?" vroeg Ryou op een lieve toon die haar uit haar gedachten hielp.

"o ja. Ik heb de perfecte outfit voor je Ryou."

Ryou bereide zich voor op het ergste. Kneep zijn vingers bijna tot moes, toen Teanna het kostuum van hem uit de kast haalde. Hij keek. O mijn GOD. Dacht hij. De kamer spinde rond en rond. Dat kan ik toch niet draag fluisterde hij, terwijl hij naar het afzichtelijke kostuum keek. Wit leren bandjes en bond, daar leek het helemaal uit te bestaan en konijnen oortjes. "O god nee" zei hij en alles werd zwart voor zijn ogen.

"Ryou ik maakte alleen maar een grapje." Klonk het uit de verte.

AN: nee ik vertel nog niets over de werkelijke kostuums>Deze chapter was extra lang, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, de volgende gaat over het feest zelf. Even vooruit blikken: Bakura breekt in in het paleis. De farao is undercover, en liefde speelt ineens een grote rol.


	4. Chapter 4

HET GROTE FEEST VAN DE FARAO! 1

Het liep tegen de avond. De zon zakte langzaam weg achter de horizon, de mensen trokken naar het paleis. Het feest was groots voor het gewone volk. Iedereen was vrolijk en blij, voor zo'n feest. Iedereen droeg zijn beste kleding. Niemand mocht je herkennen voor de klok 12 uur sloeg. De vreemdste maskers kwamen te voorschijn. Kleine prinsesjes, konijnen, veel priesters, jagers, katten, woestijn vossen, jakhalzen, leeuwen, piraten, vogels. De meeste kostuums waren dieren. Maar de hooggeplaatste personen van het paleis waren engelen of witte draken. De troon was leeg, de farao zelf was ook incognito. Gehuld in een witte jurk met vleugels erop maakte hij zijn weg door de massa hij moest iemand op halen voor zijn feest. Hij bleef staan voor de deur. De deur ging op en een blue ice kwam naar buiten.

" Je had niet op me hoeven wachten, neef." Zei Seto ijzig.

"Maar jij riep me hier, zeg me niet dat ik voor niets heb staan wachten."

"Ik heb je geroepen omdat ik je een cadeau wil geven."

"Kan dat niet na 12uur."

"Nee, het is een spreuk en die gaat zo: eraeautru wetet amuzeptun erasuzu nepmenre ut iomde." sprak de priester voorzichtig. Blauwe vonken kwamen uit zijn klauwen en omringden de Farao.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" Fluisterde Yami trillend op zijn benen.

"O een spreuk dat je vandaag eindelijk iemand zult vinden om mee te trouwen." Seto grijnsde.

"Maar," Yami was sprakeloos, zou je door een spreuk de ware kunnen vinden… hij betwijfelde het.

"Ik heb hem al uit geprobeerd, de spreuk is veilig. Waarom ben jij eigenlijk gekomen, normaal kom je nooit, als ik je bij me roep."

"Ik wilde zeker weten dat jij ook naar het feest zou komen. En ik wilde weten hoe jij er uitzag voor het geval dat." Het gevoel van de spreuk was al verdwenen.

"Voor het geval wat, farao?" vroeg Seto nieuwsgierig.

"Voor het geval er ongelukken gebeuren." antwoordde Yami.

"Wat kan er misgaan? Iedereen heeft een uitnodiging ontvangen, en alleen de mensen met een uitnodiging mogen binnen."

"Dat is waar. Ik maak me alleen maar zorgen om niets." zuchtte Yami. "En noem me Yami, ik wil niet dat iemand me herkent.

"Jup!" Zei Seto.

Yami trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Ik wil ook niet dat iemand mij herkent." fluisterde Seto hij liep naar de grote zaal. Yami voegde zich bij de massa en probeerde geen aandacht te trekken. Hij had een van zijn slaven gevraagd de opening te doen.

Daar liep hij al het podium op.

"Goedenavond, dames en heren. Ik ben jullie gastheer voor vanavond. Ook al ben ik niet meer dan de minste op een normale dag. Vanavond mag ik de farao vervangen. Hij zelf bevind zich onherkenbaar onder jullie, vanavond als deze klok op 12 staat zijn we hier weer bij elkaar, om de maskers af te zetten. Voor die tijd verlaat niemand dit gebouw. Ik wens jullie allemaal een prettige avond. Vier feest!" De 'farao' boog en ging van het podium af en sloot zich aan bij de menigte. De muziek begon en iedereen danste met elkaar.

Yami had ook al snel iemand gevonden. En engel met pure witte vleugels. Prachtige betoverende paarse ogen op hem gericht. Hun handen beefden even voor ze elkaar aan raakten. Met kleine voorzichtige pasjes begonnen ze te dansen. Yami raakte al snel betoverd onder die paarse ogen, verdrinkend iedere keer als hun blikken elkaar raakten. Langzaam, en gracieus dansten ze in elkaars armen.

Maar Yami was niet de enige die in een trance gebracht was. Mariku en Marik dansten ook de hele avond in elkaars armen zonder het van elkaar te weten. Mariku's paarse cape wierp schaduwen over zijn gezicht. Maar Marik die gekleed was in een danseres kostuum vond het helemaal niet erg. Hij voelde zich veilig bij de vreemdeling. Zijn handen op Mariku's schouders. Zo dichtbij elkaar.

Volgende chapter: De dief sluipt binnen. Dun dun dun… (heb ik al geschreven, was te lang om ik 1 chapter te plakken, update gepland voor volgende week)


	5. Chapter 5

Dief sluipt binnen FEESTTT

Een dief sloop binnen. Vanavond na de onthulling zou hij de farao doden. Het zou zo druk zijn in het paleis dat hij zou kunnen verdwijnen in de massa. Hij was verkleed als een demon, onherkenbaar, met een masker op, zijn zwarte cape en rode punten in zijn haar. Verstopte zich in de schaduwen sloop door de verlaten gangen. En voegde zich onopgemerkt bij de menigte.

Hij had het recht om op Yami's verjaardag te komen, hij was tenslotte een dievenkoning.

Hij kwam in een grote zaal, in het midden stond het podium, waarop de opening gehouden werd. Daaromheen was de dansvloer en daaromheen weer banken en tafels vol met eten.

Toen hij de hapjestafel zag, maakte zijn maag de keus voor hem. Terwijl hij gulzig de rijkste hapjes naar binnen schrokte hoorde hij een stem. Hij was gaan zitten naast stelletje zitten. Hij keek even, zijn mond viel op en toen hij zag wie het meisje was. Teanna, hoe heeft zij eenDATE gekregen voor het feest?

"RYOU KIJK WAT JE DOET, MIJN HELE JURK ZIT ONDER! STOMME SLAAF IK HAD JE NOOIT MEE MOETEN NEMEN!"

Blijkbaar was hij haar slaaf en niet haar vriendje, hij had medelijden met hem. Teanna gaf Ryou een klap voor zijn oren en Ryou lag aan haar voeten, te smeken om te mogen blijven. Hij moest ingrijpen.

"Sorry dat ik stoor mevrouw, maar mag ik deze dans van u?" vroeg hij aan Ryou, hoewel hij wist dat Ryou een jongen was. Teanna had even tijd nodig om door te krijgen wat er aan de hand was, en hij hielp Ryou van de vloer en de dansvloer op. " Meneer sorry, maar ik ben geen meisje." Fluisterde Ryou in zijn oor terwijl ze dansten. "Dat was om haar te verwarren, anders had ik je niet mee te dans gekregen."

"Oh." Antwoordde Ryou. Het voelde alsof hij zweefde in de demons armen. Het nummer was afgelopen en ze liepen terug naar de hapjestafel. Bakura had net iets lekkers in zijn mond toen hij een bekende stem hoorde, valk naast hem.

Niet zo maar een stem maar DE stem.

De farao stond naast hem en vroeg of hij aan de kant wilde gaan.Bakura verslikte zich. De farao sloeg op zijn rug om het hoesten te minderen. "Is alles goed met hem?" vroeg een beleefde stem. Een engel met wit haar en een licht blauwe mantel, Ryou, bemoeide zich met het gesprek. Bakura's masker viel af door het kuchen. De farao hapte naar adem. Bakura slikte toen de farao hem herkende. "Dief wat moet jij hier." Zijn stem laag van woede. "Dief?" vroeg de engel.

"O ik kwam voor het, cough, eten, en natuurlijk om jou te vermoorden." antwoordde Bakura haatvol.

"Kunnen jullie alstublieft niet vechten, het is feest." De engel probeerde het nog te sussen.

Yami trilde van woede. "Wach-

"Ze horen je toch niet." Brak Bakura hem af. Yami keek om zich heen het feest maakte te veel kabaal, eigenlijk konden ze elkaar nauwelijks verstaan. Dan maar een andere oplossing dacht Yami. Ik heb altijd mijn magie nog. Dus riep hij de laatste spreuk die hij zich herinnerde. "ERAEAUTRU WETET AMUZEPTUN ERASUZU NEPMENRE UT IOMDE!" schreeuwde hij. Hij besefte te laat welke spreuk het was. (oeps) Maar het had natuurlijk een veel grotere impact op de dief dan die op hem was geweest, hij was de farao, hij had de sterkste magische krachten van Egypte. De dief werd omringd met een blauw licht, hij viel op zijn knieën. Alsof hij door de bliksem werd getroffen. 2 seconden later was het blauwe licht weg en de dief lag bewusteloos op de grond.

"Leef je nog." Vroeg de engel bezorgd terwijl hij voorzichtig Bakura op zijn rug legde. Bakura kreunde.

De feestzaal was er stil van geworden. "Wachters!" Riep Yami.

"Hoe kun je zoiets doen," fluisterde de engel terwijl hij zich op Yami richtte.

"Hij is een dief." Zei Yami simpel.

"Dan is hij nog een mens, hij mag dan wel een dief zijn. Maar hij heeft vast ook een moeilijker leven dan jij. Jij hoeft maar met je vingers te knippen en je hebt wat je nodig hebt. Niet alle mensen kunnen dat." Zei de engel op een zachte maar strenge toon. Zijn witte haar viel op zijn schouders.

"Ja maar.." Zei Yami, hij wist dat hij verkeerd gekozen had. De dief verdiende het als een dief maar niet als een mens. Heel ingewikkeld allemaal. De wachters kwamen al toegesneld.

"Breng hem naar een van de gastkamers, boei hem aan het bed. Ik wil niet dat hij wegloopt voor ik met hem heb kunnen praten." zei Yami toen richtte hij zich op de menigte die nog steeds toekeek. Hij was sprakeloos.

Toen kwam er iemand zijn kant op. En schreeuwde tegen de massa, "GA DOEN WAAR MEE JE MEE BEZIG WAS NU!".(drie keer raden wie..)

Yami kende die stem en hij kreunde. Dat betekende dat de engel Ryou was.

Toen richtte ze zich tot de engel die nog steeds bij de bewusteloze dief zat.

"En waar denk jij dat je mee bezig was SLAAF!"

"Ik …" tranen kwamen in zijn ogen.

"JIJ HELPT EEN DIEF, SCHAAM JE DIEP SLAAF, JE HEBT EEN NACHT IN DE KELDER VERDIEND."

Ryou huilde, de engel huilde.

"Is het goed dat ik deze slaaf van je overneem, dan mag je er 2 uitzoeken van mijn aanbod," zei Yami, "Ik heb wat goed te maken met deze slaaf." Hij knikte naar Ryou.

De wachters namen Bakura op hun rug en droegen hem naar de slaapvertrekken.

Ryou keek Teanna hoopvol aan. "Dat is goed," zei Teanna, "Deze zwakkeling is nu helemaal van jou." voegde ze er aan toe.

"Volg ze," zei hij tegen Ryou, "en laat de dief vast geboeid zitten tot ik langs gekomen ben."

"Okee meester." Antwoordde Ryou en hij rende naar de slaapvertrekken.

Twee armen werden om de farao gegooid in een warme omhelzing. De engel van het dansen keek hem met vragende ogen aan en hij was meteen weer betoverd door de paarse gloed van onschuld. En begeleide de engel naar de dansvloer. "Alles is goed." Fluisterde Yami in zijn oor. "Kan niet beter." Fluisterde de engel terug.

De paren dansten verder.

Seto gleed in zijn blue ice kostuum over de dansvloer. Hij had verschillende danspartners. Allemaal vrouwen die zich afvroegen welke jongeman achter het masker van de blue ice zat. Hij vond er eigenlijk niet veel aan. Ik bedoel het was een feest voor de farao en het was wel zo aardig om op te komen dagen. Maar hij trok zich liever terug van zulke gelegenheden. Hij hielt niet zo van grote feesten met veel poeha erom heen. Er was gewoon niets aan. Nee, een tournament , dat zou pas leuk zijn. Je krachten meten met andere priesters en magiërs en de winnaar natuurlijk een grote beker. Spannende spelen, geen duffe kaart spelletjes. Er moest wel wat op het spel staan, waar vecht je anders voor. Misschien een goed voorstel voor de volgende vergadering met de farao. Hij verliet de dansvloer en ging naar buiten, om zijn tenen wat rust te gunnen. Met dat meisje van daarnet zou het hem niets verbazen dat ze helemaal blauw waren. Mensse wat had die scherpe hakken. Hij vroeg zich af of ze ooit een man zou kunnen vinden als ze op zulke vreselijke schoenen liep- De wachters braken zijn gedachten gang af.

"Maak dat je weg komt. Hier zijn geen weirdo's met wit haar toe gestaan!"

"Maar-" protesteerde een zachte stem.

"Niets te maren je bent hier niet welkom." Er was een luide smak te horen. En toen een zacht gesnik.

De wachters waren weer eens te ver gegaan. Seto liep hoofdschuddend naar de ingang toe.

En meisje met een mantel lag op de grond probeerde de schoppen van de wachters te ontwijken. Snikkend had ze haar grijze mantel omhooggetrokken. Seto stapte er op af.

"En waar zijn jullie mee bezig." Commandeerde hij.

"We leren dit gedrocht een lesje, wie je ook mag zijn je kunt je je hier beter niet mee bemoeien." snauwde 1 van de wachters. Het meisje keek met heel grote ogen naar hem. "Seto." Fluisterde ze.

'Ze kent mij?' vroeg hij zich af. "Laat haar met rust, in de naam van de Hoog priester Seth." Zei hij en hij deed zijn masker af. De wachters hapten naar adem, ze hadden hem beledigd. Snel maakten ze excuses en smeekten hem hun niet te laten vervolgen. "Zorg dat dit nooit meer voorkomt, begrepen!" Antwoordde Seto. Hij hielp het meisje overeind en leidde haar naar de tuinen, waar ze rustig konden praten.

"Wie ben jij." Vroeg Seto op een zachte toon. Het meisje keek hem met betoverende blauwe ogen aan haar witte haar viel onder haar mantel uit. Zo puur, dacht hij. Terwijl hij een zilveren lok uit haar gezicht streek.

"Kisara." Antwoordde ze. " Ik ken je nog van vroeger, je redde me, weet je nog."

"De slavenhandelaars, dat weet ik nog, toe waren we nog kinderen." Fluisterde Seto. Ze keek hem in de ogen, hij was met de jaren veel knapper geworden, waarschijnlijk had hij elke dag meisjes om hem heen. Ze zuchtte waarom moest ze nu net verliefd worden op de knapste jongen van het paleis.

"En sinds die dag dat ik je veilig ergens onderbracht heb ik geen ander lief kunnen hebben."

Geen meisjes, geen ander, het kon niet. Gewoon onmogelijk, hij was nog vrij. En heeft op mij gewacht?

"Seto, ik zal ook nooit die dag vergeten, het betekende zo veel voor me." Ze keek hem in de ogen , hij meende het.

" Ik wist niet waar ik op wachtte, maar nu besef ik dat jij het was, die mijn hart gestolen had. Breng het vandaag alstublieft niet naar me terug."Hij keek haar hoopvol aan.

"Seto, dit betekent even veel voor jou als voor mij. Ik ben mijn hart al die jaren ook kwijt geweest. Maar nu vind ik het hier weer terug." Ze voelde het in haar borst, haar hart sloeg sneller dan ooit. Samen stonden ze daar in de tuin. Voor ze er zelf besef van hadden kusten ze. Alsof het zo moest zijn.

De klokken sloegen 12 uur…


	6. Chapter 6

Een vinger streelde de witte lokken van zijn voorhoofd. De zachte huid deed hem rillen. Hij probeerde zijn armen te bewegen zijn ogen open te doen maar hij had er geen kracht voor. De spreuk op hem woog veel te zwaar. Toen voelde hij een kus op zijn voorhoofd. En warm gevoel verspreide zich van zijn hoofd naar zijn tenen en vingers. "Ryou" fluisterde hij.

"NEE, GEEN RYOU, HOE DURF JE ME BIJ DE NAAM VAN MIJN SLAAF TE NOEMEN!"

Teanna!

Bakura's ogen vlogen open, voor hem stond een grijnzende engel. "Geintje." Fluisterde hij.

Bakura kon weer opgelucht ademhalen, toen merkte hij dat hij aan het bed vastgebonden zat.

"Wie?"

"De wachters van meester hebben je vastgebonden."

Meester geen meesteres. "Meester, bedoel je dat je nu niet meer de slaaf van Teanna bent?" vroeg Bakura vol ongeloof. Hoe was hij ontsnapt? Teanna zou hem nooit hebben laten gaan tenzij ze er iets voor terug kreeg.

"De farao is mijn nieuwe meester. Hij heeft een deal gesloten dat als ze mij aan hem gaf dat zij 2 andere slaven van hem mocht uitzoeken" zei Ryou blij.

"Mooi zo." Fluisterde Bakura. "Ryou zou je niet liever met mij mee gaan?"

"Natuurlijk." Fluisterde Ryou, hij omhelsde Bakura, " Ik zou nergens liever willen zijn dan dicht bij jou."

"Dat geld ook voor mij." zei Bakura. Het tintelend gevoel nam hun lichamen weer over en leidde hen in een kus. De spreuk deed zijn werk, uistekend.

* * *

Op de dansvloer ging de gong, het was 12 uur. Tijd om de maskers af te zetten. De invaller farao kwam weer het podium op. 'Iedereen aandacht alstublieft. Hij schraapte zijn stem. Hoe wel ik, een nederige dienaar van de farao ben. Mag ik de grote finale van dit feest aankondigen. Dames en heren het is tijd om de maskers af te doen….'

De zaal was er stil van.

Terwijl ze hun danspartners in de ogen keken deden ze de maskers af.

Mariku en Marik deden hun maskers af.

Marik fluisterde ik hoopte al dat jij het zou zijn en Mariku deelde een lange kus met hem en fluisterde terug. "Ik wist de hele tijd al dat jij het was, niemand anders ruikt zo." Dat gaf hem een stomp in zijn voet terug. "Wil je zeggen dat ik stink!" "Nee, Nee je begrijpt het verkeerd, je ruikt het lekkerste van de hele zaal." Zei Mariku ter verdediging en keek Malik in zijn ogen. Malik staarde terug. Ze hadden elkaar gevonden. Vanaf nu af aan lieten ze elkaar nooit meer los.

De farao en de engel deden ook hun maskers af.

"Yugi." Fluisterde de farao.

"Mijn farao" zei Yugi helemaal verast.

Na een moment stilte. Begon Yugi. " Het spijt me ik wist niet dat u het was, ik heb weer iets verkeerds gedaan." Hij boog op de grond voor Yami.

Yami boog voorover en pakte zijn hand. "Het maakt niets uit" fluisterde hij. " Ik hou van jou."

"Hoe weet je dat zeker…"fluisterde Yugi.

" Seth heeft een spreuk uitgesproken over mij, ik zou vanavond mijn ware liefde vinden en Yugi luister goed."

Hij keek hem in de ogen. "Die liefde heb ik gevonden in jou."

Einde….

of niet….

Teanna vloekte toen ze haar masker afdeed. Voor haar stond de jongen waarmee ze gezoend had. Het was de slaaf die steeds op het podium was verschenen. Ze dacht de het de farao was. Het was een arme slaaf met een etterpuist op zijn neus en vettig haar.

Yami keek naar haar. "Zo te zien heeft nog iemand zijn ware liefde gevonden." Zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Toen Teanna heel hard weg rende en de slaaf haar achtervolgde. Ze stopte voor Yami, puffend. "Zo je hebt je keuze gemaakt volgens mij, deze slaaf, je ware liefde geldt voor 2." En hij riep naar de slaaf, " dit is je nieuwe meesteres, wees aardig voor haar."

"Okiedokie farao." Toen rende hij naar Teanna die gillend het gebouw verliet.

"HELP. YAMI HAAL DIE SLAAF VAN ME AF. IK HEB NIET GEKOZEN, RYOU KOM ME REDDEN, DAT IS EN BEVEL!."

Ze wachtte tot iemand haar kwam redde, er kwam

niemand…

slaaf kwam steeds dichter bij…

Niemand redde haar… Ze begon weer te rennen.

"JULLIE ZIJN NOG NIET VAN ME AF! Gilde Teanna terwijl ze verdween als een puntje in de verte.

Het Definitieve EINDE van het Verhaal.

* * *

A/N Ik weet dat het misschien een beetje kort was, en dat er nog open ruimte is voor een nieuwe chapter, maar het feest is afgelopen en daarom is dit verhaal voorbij, ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben, zoals ik.

Ik ga Pure klanken verder schrijven. En natuurlijk Bakura loves chocolate. De andere fics zullen moeten wachten helaas. In de zomervakantie heb ik gelukkig alle tijd om te schrijven.

Reviews zijn altijd welkom.


End file.
